


Ranked Sandwiches

by AmutoHinamori



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nonsense written in the late hours of the morning, People Tribe Quests, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmutoHinamori/pseuds/AmutoHinamori
Summary: What if you could do beast tribe style quests with the people of the Crystarium and instead of increasing your relationship with them, your relationship with the Exarch increased!? And what better currency to use except Sandwiches!Shadowbringer and Beyond Spoilers!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. Trusted!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Alice :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Alice+%3AD).



> You see, this is what happens when two friend talk about G'raha Tia until 4am and sleepy brain puts random ideas in your head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystarium People Tribe Quests Unlocked!
> 
> Your Reputation has increased to Trusted!
> 
> You have achieved a Friendly relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Lyna in the Crystarium.
> 
> Must have at least one from each of the three following categories to complete quests.
> 
> Level 70+ Disciples of War or Magic  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Hand  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this xD Stil have no idea where the idea came from but you know.

**Wipe Them into Shape!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War or Magic_

"Ah, you have come! Even with the night sky above us, my soldiers have become unmotivated in keeping up with training. As such, I request you spar with them. Mayhap the Warrior of Darkness in action will spur others as well."

Lyna gives you a smirk, knowing full well you will beat them easily. You laugh as you follow her out of the city and into Fort Jobb. As you and the Captian walk through the camp, you catch the attention of many soldiers, whose' eyes brighten at the sight of you. Soon, you have a crowd of them following you to a nearby sparring ground. You take center stage, making the biggest scene you can.

"I've heard many of you need a good sparring partner in these peaceful times! Who is brave enough to face me!? I promise to go easy on ya!" 

The soldiers whisper among themselves, admiration and fear in their eyes. It was the _Warrior of Darkness_ after all. Riqi-Mao, one of the head officers of the fort, steps up. She readies her ax, a cocky smile peeking from under her helmet.

"I'll take yah on!" 

You laugh as you clash with her, the extravagant display spurring on cheers from the ring of onlookers. As you promised, you went easy on her, but she soon kneeled, unable to move on. You extend a hand to help her up, her panting as she welcomes the hand. 

"You aren't our hero for nothin', are yah?" 

You shrug when the crowd roars in excitement, soldiers left and right lining up to have a turn at you. You wipe the sweat off your brow and ready your weapon, welcoming all challengers. You soon defeat the lot, when Lyna makes her way to the center. 

"I shall be your last opponent, and do not fret, _I_ will go easy on you." You laugh as she readies her chakrams then charges at you. 

Having heard of your journey outside, the Exarch decides to visit the Fort to see the proceedings. He is _very_ surprised to find you and Lyna mid-battle, too enthralled in the fight to see him. Although his cowl was on, his smile was still visible as he crosses his arms, excited to see you in combat. Although a close match, not knowing you had already fought 12 other soldiers and won, you pin Lyna to the ground, the crowd exploding at your victory. You smile big as you help Lyna up, the Exarch's heart skipping a beat at the sight. He shakes his head as you notice him, you waving as you make your way over.

"Exarch! What are you doing here?" You are still catching your breath, Lyna still a very battle capable warrior. The Exarch blushes slightly at the sight of you covered in sweat, clothes slightly tattered from the battle.

"I had happened to hear of your exercise and thought I should see how it was going. It seems you have rekindled the soldiers' morale, you have my thanks." He bows to you, then you pat his shoulder.

"It was a great time! Good to break a sweat every once in a while. I have to talk to Lyna about some other things she needs help with around the Fort, if you'll excuse me." You wave at him before leaving, The Exarch a bit sad at your forever busy status. 

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _:_ _3 Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**Can't Fix It Without Supplies!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Land_

Lyna tells you about the many _many_ piles of ripped uniforms and broken weapons they had stored. "Although we do the best we can, we are always running out of materials to fix them as well as the experienced crafted to finish the job. Katliss and the people of the Mean do their best, but they are unable to keep up with the workload." She sighs and she shakes her head. 

You give her a thumbs up and a head nod. "I can help with both of those! Give me a list and I will work on the material list first, can't start mendin' without supplies." 

Lyna raises her eyebrow at you but makes her way to one of the nearby tables to grab a quill and paper. She scribbles down a list and hands it to you, thanking you for the help. You take a look at the list then make your way right next door, to The Church of First Light, where Dimythrite Ore was. A bell passes when you realize you have 999 pieces of Dimythrite Ore _exactly_ in your bag. Suprised, you go to the next mat, Dwarven Cotton Bolls in Kholusia. With an increase of mobs, you luckily learned the "sneak" ability in your early days, so they do not pay attention to you at all. Another bell later, you acquire 998 Dwarven Cotton Bolls. You ting one more just to get the pretty number before moving onto the next item on the list, Dymithrite Sand. Amh Araeng was already a sandy pit so finding the blue sand was a bit of a challenge, at first. You spied some other adventurers already gathering the material so you follow to their spot, greet them, and begin to "ting" away. You chat away with them, making the next two bells go by like crazy, and suddenly 1800 Dimythrite Sand have appeared in your inventory! You wave them farewell as you, very tired from the trips, go get the last mat, Lignum Vitae Logs. You quickly eat a Coffee Biscuit to restore some of your energy as you go crazy on the trees, pretty much cleaning a whole section of the forest in half a bell, 897 Lignum Vitae Logs stowed away. Satisfied with your load, you fly your way back to Fort Jobb, Lyna waving at you. 

"What took you so long? I didn't think the sky would already be dark by the time you-" 

You show her the load, an explosion of materials bursting from your bag. She jumps back in surprise before smacking you on the arm. 

"No wonder! We only needed, at most, 15 of each item. What in the seven hells were you thinking?" You shrug as you let out a tired sigh, gathering up all the materials for later use. 

**Quest Complete!**

Reward: _1_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**They Break It, You Fix It!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Hand_

With a buttload of mats at your disposal, you took a quick nap before going to work on mending. By quick, the sun had already risen again by the time you awake. Though surprised no one woke you, you find a bowl of Blood Bouillabaisse and a cup of Cunning Craftsman's Tea with a little note. 

_"Do not overwork yourself, make sure you eat, and rest properly."_ You smile, knowing full well who left you the meal. You gobble down the soup, though lukewarm now, and chug the tea in one go. You cough and hit your chest once, going too fast. With a not empty stomach, you went about synthesizing Dwarven Cotton Thread, Lignum Vitae Lumber, Dwarven Mythril Ingots, and Dwarven Mythril Nuggets. You wipe the sweat off your brow, getting up to take a quick break and take a look at what you need to mend.

"Let's see...10 sets of uniforms in various stages of despair, 5 spears broken at the staff, 2 chipped axes, 2 torn training dummies, 1 snapped white mage staff, and 2 cracked red mage focuses." You stretch, the workload not as large as you thought. You take half a bell to finish the uniforms when someone knocks on the storage door. Not looking away, you call out to them.

"Come in, but I warn you, it's a mess in here." You feel the heat of something on your cheek before you look over to see the twins. You smile at their presence. "Well well, what did I do to have the honor?... And you brought me tea~!" 

You take the tea from Alisaie's hand, gulping it down as you notice how parched you are. She shakes her head at you, her brother leaning against the doorway. 

"You bring the sunless sea back to the realm and here you are, doing mending work. What kind of Warrior of Darkness are you?" 

You laugh as you continue onto the broken spears, not wanting to take all day on the job. "I get bored, gotta help people where I can, you know? What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you both be in Arm Araeng with the patients at the Inn?"

Alisaie smacks your shoulder, but you continue working. "Ooouch! What was that for!? You're gonna make me mess up!"

"We were reporting to the Exarch when he gave us a message for you." 

_That_ piqued your interest, enough to make you put down the hammer. "Message? What for?"

She rolls her eyes at you before Alphinaud speaks. "He wants to see you in the Ocular when you finish with your task. Do not feel rushed however, he said to take as long as you need so you can get some rest."

You nod, the pair walking out the door. Alisaie stops at the frame for a moment longer. "He still hasn't noticed, has he?" 

You take a moment to understand her meaning, questioning back for clarification. "The Exarch or your brother?"

"Both."

You give her a shrug, smiling at her. She returns your smile before bidding you farewell, closing the door behind her. You work the next three bells to finish the weapons, Lyna's eyes sparking at the peak condition of the lot when you finish.

"T-This is outstanding!" You laugh at her reaction, happy to be done, and happy to see the Exarch soon.

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 2_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

_You must complete the next quest before the next rank can be achieved. Please see the Crystal Exarch in the Ocular for the next quest._

**A _Long_ Day.**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War/Magic/Hand/Land_

Finally done with Lyna's list of duties, you make your way to the Ocular as requested. You did, however, have the decency to shower and change before going, as you were covered in dirt, grease, and all matters of yuck from your tasks. The guard at the front of the tower salutes you.

"The Exarch told me of your arrival. Allow me to escort you to him."

You nod in thanks as you follow him in, the familiar winding of the stairs relaxes you slightly. He pushes the doors open for you, saluting once more. You walk through, the doors closing behind as soon as you pass the threshold. 

"You seem to have had quite a busy few days." 

You smile at the Exarch, who waits at his usual spot in front of the portal to the Source. "Quite, but helping people is what I do. Don't you know that from your books?" 

His cowl was down, his ears and eyes visible for all to see. You always feel better now that you can look at him directly, having been quite upset he had been hiding half his face for so long. 

"Yes, that is what you do, isn't it? But to the reason I called you here. I was needing to visit The Ostall Imperative and I thought to ask if you would accompany me? I believe your presence will have a similar effect on the troops as it was in Fort Jobb."

You take a moment to think about it, the thought having strong proof, but you can't help but tease him. "Are you sure it isn't that you want alone time with me, _G'raha Tia?_ " 

The use of his name makes his ears wiggle in glee, causing the man to cover them in embarrassment. You laugh at the display, finding it **very** adorable. 

"You silly old man, of course, I will go with you. Do you wanna head out in the morning?" 

He clears his throat then nods his head, a small blush still on his cheeks. "Y-Yes, that sounds appropriate. I shall meet you at the Tessellation in the morning." 

You nod then wave him farewell before heading back to your room in the Pendants. Once alone, the Exarch sinks to the ground, his ears bent back in embarrassment at his previous actions.

The next morning, you see the Exarch waiting for you at the bridge, waving at him with a big smile on his face. As you approach, you frown at the sight of his cowl. 

"When are you going to keep it off? It is _not_ good for your ears." You attempt to pull it off but he swats at your hand, holding it down. 

"I-I prefer it this way. I am still not used to others seeming me uncovered, but let us depart, wouldn't do us much good to get there at sundown."

He quickly walks ahead of you, you having to sprint to catch up. It takes you about two bells to reach the Fort, only a few sin eaters on the way. All the troops salute at the sight of the Exarch, talking among themselves at the appearance of two such important people. The Exarch begins to speak in his authoritative way. 

"My apologies for the abrupt visit, but I have brought the Warrior of Darkness with me today in hopes of boosting morale among you. I realize that with the return of the night sky, those very peaceful times have come to Nordvrant. No matter how peaceful, sin eaters still roam this land and pray upon the innocent. So today, the Warrior of Darkness shall lend us their strength for today." The crowd cheers in glee at the announcement, you sigh as you give the Exarch a side-eye. He just shrugs at you, giving you a coy smile that you can't say no to. 

**Complete each of the following:**

**- >** Spar with 5 soldiers and win (of course).

**- >** Gather 15 Dimythrite Ore, Dymithrite Sand, Dwarven Cotton Bolls, and Lignum Vitae Logs. 

**- >** Mend crate full of various dismembered weapons.

**"A _Long_ Day"** objective fulfilled!

You find the Exarch waiting for you near the entrance to the Fort, who smiles at you as if he did _not_ just use you as a scapegoat. "You owe me for that." 

He chuckles at your demand, bowing to you. "As you wish." 

When he straightens up, you yank off his cowl, ears perked in surprise. You do not let go of your grip as he attempts to pull it back up. 

"You said as I wish." He freezes for a moment and sighs in defeat, lowering his hands. You smile in joy as you make your way back to the Crystarium together, the Exarch watching you with an affectionate smile as he follows.

**Quest Complete!**

Reward

_Experience: ??? 1798 gil_

* * *

Your Reputation has increased to **Interested**!

You have achieved an **Interested** relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Katliss in the Crystalline Mean.

Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Lyna. 

The following items may now be purchased from Lyna with Sandwich Tokens:

**Sandwich Basket Sofa**

_Furnishing_

A sofa with a picnic's worth of scrumptious sandwiches aesthetically arranged motif, but don't _really_ eat it. You will probably fall over and **die** from suffocation.

Shop Selling Price: None

Desynthasizable: 420.00 (Culinarian)

_ Sells for 1444 gil _

Cost: **10 Sandwich Tokens**

**Sandwich Basket**

_Tabletop_

A picnic's worth of scrumptious sandwiches, aesthetically arranged.

※Cannot be retrieved once used.  
※Can be used up to 10 times.  
  
Meal benefits when used:  
Skill Speed Bonus: +4% (Max 2)  
VIT Bonus: +5% (Max 12)  
Gear Durability Bonus: +3  
EXP Bonus: +3%  
Duration: 30m  
(Duration can be extended to 60m by consuming multiple servings)

Available for Purchase: Yes

_ Sells for 333 gil _

Cost: **5 Sandwich Tokens**


	2. Interested!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Reputation has increased to Interested!
> 
> You have achieved an Interested relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Katliss in the Crystalline Mean.
> 
> Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Lyna.
> 
> Must have at least one from each of the three following categories to complete quests.
> 
> Level 70+ Disciples of War or Magic  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Hand  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep but ideas now come at 2am....

**Protect the Pickers!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War or Magic_

After your return to the Crystarium, the Exarch bids you go visit Katliss at the Crystalline Mean in the morning. After a short rest, you awake at first light, taking a slow walk to your destination. You see a large group of people gathered around, barely seeing Katliss's head poke above them. She catches sight of you and waves you over. As you maneuver through the group, you finally reach her. 

"You have _amazing_ timing! Your presence must mean the Exarch passed my request for you. You see, we have discovered a new material called Crystalite, which can be gathered from mines. There is **one** issue. It is deep inside Malikah's well for the only known reservoir of it. We have asked several adventurers to assist but none will take a whole group of miners into such a dangerous place. So I _implore_ you, would you **please** help us with this?" 

Your eye twitches seeing the begging eyes from Katliss and **all** of the gatherers in the group. You sigh, putting a hand to your face. "Fine, fine I'll do it, _but_ only if someone else goes with me. I will speak with my friends to see if any are available."

The group cheers at your acceptance, but you ignore them as you put in your link pearl. "Thancred, Ryne, do you hear me?" 

A brief silence gives way to static, then gives way to a grumpy Thancred. " _ **Yes**?"_

You scrunch your nose as if you could smell the alcohol through the linkpearl. "You _really_ need to lay off your cup now that you're a dad Thancred."

" _I am not-"_

You interrupt him, having no time for his hungover disputes. " _Anyways_ , where are you right now? I could use an extra hand." 

You hear shuffling, probably from him getting up. " _What do you need_?"

"Gotta head into Malikah's Well with a couple of non-combatants in tow, looking for a new material called Crystalite. It's a group of..." You pause to count how many. "9 so each of us would cover three. We can meet you over there in a bell if that sounds good?"

" _Yeah, we can get over there in about that time. See you soon. RYNE, TIME TO GO-"_ The Linkpearl cuts out then you turn to the group. 

"We are good to go, shall we head out? The rest of our party will meet up there." The group cheers as they follow you to the Amaro Launch to head out.

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > **Meet up with Thancred and Ryne at the Entrance to Malikah's Well.

 **- > **Split up into three equal teams of 4, with You, Ryne, then Thancred's groups in that order.

 **- > **Find the Crystalite Vein.

 **- >** Protect the Miners as they gather the Crystalite.

 **- >** Leave Malikah's Well safely with sacks of Crystalite in tow.

**"Protect the Pickers!"** objective fulfilled!

Your group arrives back at the Crystarium, chatting among yourselves as you all head to the Crystalline Mean. The Exarch has returned from a meeting in Eulmore when he spots you, smiling at your safe return.

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 4_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**It's Up To You!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Land_

The next day, you return to the Crystalline Mean to see a worn-out Katliss. You call out to her. "Everything alright Katliss?"

The sound of your voice causes her to look up, a bit of energy returning to her. "Yes, yes...We have been working all night to process the Crystalite _all night_ but we seem to be missing something. Perhaps another material is required? hmmm." She rubs her temples with her fingers, trying to think of a solution through her sleep-deprived state. You take a moment to think about it when you remember something.

"You know...I remember a pretty looking flower in my travels to Rak'tikathat had the same color as the Crystalite. Perhaps that could...?" You look at her in question as she thinks it over. 

"Mmm, That is true. Would I be able to trouble you to go acquire it? We won't know unless we test it, and I am afraid everyone else is too tired from last night's experiments." You pat her on the shoulder, trying to reassure her. 

"No problem, I will go see if anyone is available to join me and I will head out." You wave to her goodbye as you head to the Ocular, knowing who you'd like to ask.

After being let in by the front guard, you see Alisaie and the Exarch talking, Alphinaud nowhere in sight. "Suprised to see you here Alisaie." 

The sound of your voice interrupts their conversation as you approach, the Exarch first to address you, taking note of your Craftman's Coverall outfit. "What an unexpected visit. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I need to head to Rak'Tika to get a plant that may be needed for processing the new Crystalite. I was wondering if you would go with me." 

He takes a moment to ponder over the offer, Alisaie standing there with her arms crossed. "And what am I? Minced Chocobo? Don't hide that I heard you asked Thancred and Ryne to help you yesterday."

You give her a "sorry" smile. "I needed two melees, I'm sorry."

The Exarch chimes in. "Rak'tika...It is a bit of a ways away, but-"

Alisaie hooks her arm around yours, a smirk on her lips. "In that case, I shall take your place. Come, let's not waste any more time." 

The Exarch tries to rebuttal but you are already to the door. You look back at him with a "sorry" expression before the doors close behind you. The Exarch mopes at the lost opportunity for an adventure with you. 

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > **Reach Migrl's Regret in Rak'tika. 

**- > **Search for Crystalite colored flowers.

 **- > **Gather a sack of Crystalite colored flowers while avoiding creatures that may attack.

**"It's Up To You!"** objective fulfilled!

With your sack of flowers in hand, you turn to Alisaie. "Did you _really_ have to act like that?"

She raises an eyebrow at you before smirking mischievously. "Why? Did I ruin your _**date**_ with the Exarch?" 

You blush at the comment, causing Alisaie to laugh. "When are you going to tell him you like him?"

You shrug, sighing at the thought. "I don't know if he feels the same way...Besides, got lots of stuff to do."

She smacks your arm, almost causing you to drop the sack. "Right, because returning the night sky, defeating Hade's, and preventing lover boy's death wasn't enough stuff to do. He was going to die for you, you know. You _sure_ he doesn't feel the same way? "

She sighs at your silence, dropping the subject as you approach the gates to the Crystarium.

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 3_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**Make It With Your Own Hands!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Hand_

You drop off the bag at the Crystalline Mean with a note to Katliss that you would return tomorrow to check up on her, who was asleep on her table. After a good night's sleep, you return to see a, once again, confused Katliss. She sees you approach and relief washes over her, walking towards you.

"So, your theory about the plants was correct! We were able to process some of the Crystalite but we are not doing too well on optimizing the process. We have already used half the sack you brought and we don't want to waste anymore without your crafting opinion in the mix. Would you mind giving it a shot?" 

You sigh as you shrug off your coveralls top and typing it around your waist, having a funny feeling this would happen. "Let me see the notes you have so far and I'll get to work." 

She beams at your response and goes to the others to gatherer their notes. You check over your tools while she does that, making sure you're ready for the nonsense. Katliss soon walks back over to you, handing you a variety of pages covered in scribbles, shorthand notes, and bad pictures. You sigh at the mess, pulling out your crafting log to take notes on. 

"Please bring me the Crystalite and flowers, as well as any spare crystals you have."

You sort through the notes as everyone runs around you, scattering to get your requested items. Having sorted the failures and successes, you have a general idea of where you need to go. They soon drop off all the materials you requested then leave you alone to concentrate. You try various ratios of Crystalite and flowers with different aspects of crystals. You get more and more processed Crystalite with each test but you feel your head pound, realizing you haven't eaten. You pinch the bridge of your nose, trying to will the headache away when a soothing voice and the smell of mussels take your attention.

"I believe you are in need of a break, _Crafter of Darkness."_ You laugh as you look up to an approaching Exarch, cowl down, a plate of food and a cup of tea in hand. You pat the spot next to you, telling him to sit. He obliges, taking a seat as he hands you the meal and tea. 

"Thank you, I _really_ needed this right now, but aren't you busy, you know, being the _Lord of the Crystarium?"_

He chuckles at your comeback, pleased as you devour the Mejillones al Ajillo. "I have been hearing of a very hard working individual who has been conquering the mysteries of a new compound that would become priceless to my city. Would you not say that it is my _duty_ to see that the individual's needs met for such a task done?" 

You sip on the Tea then smile at him. "Well, the individual _appreciates_ your contributions, as I was getting very hungry." He takes a look at your notes as you finish off your tea, his ears perked in curiosity.

"Are these the formulas you've been working on for the new compound?" You bring the papers closer for him to read, which he takes from your hands. 

"Yes. I have been able to narrow down which combination and ratio of aspect crystals I require, but I _cannot_ find the correct amount of Crystalite to flower." 

He takes a moment to think about it, voicing his conclusion. "Have you tried grinding _both_ of them along with water aspect crystals before using the other crystal? It seems the Crystalite and flowers contain water attributes so maybe that will help with the binding?" 

He turns to see your shocked face before it turns to a big smile. " **Why** did I not think of that!? I shall give it a try right now!"

You go straight to work, following his instructions. He continues to stay and watch. After a bell of trying, you are able to process a single Crystalite Ingot. You and the Exarch smile in success. 

"We...We did it! Thank you so much G'raha!" You give him a big hug, which he freezes for a moment before gently returning it. 

"You are most welcome..." You quickly let go, jumping up to your feet, ingot in hand.

"I have to show Katliss! Thank you so much again, I shall see you later!" You give him the biggest smile before running off, the Exarch a blushing mess as he puts his cowl back on to hide it. 

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 2_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**It's All Thanks To You!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War/Magic/Hand/Land_

Everyone, including yourself, rejoice at the breakthrough, everyone now being able to make more Crystalite Ingots, one even making a Crystalite Nugget by switching the ground crystal. Before you go see the Exarch, you take a shower to wash off the dirt, grease, and sweat that had built up from the day. Now in a Summer Indigo Shirt, Cropped Summer Indigo Slops, and a pair of sandals, you make your way to the Ocular, excited to see the Exarch. The guard leads you to the Ocular, as usual, closing the door behind you as you pass the threshold. You are confused to not see the Exarch. 

"Exarch?" With no reply, you try again. "G'raha Tia?" Again, no response. You take a deep breath before yelling. 

" **MY LORD!?"** You hear the sound of something, or _someone_ , falling as you make your way to the Umbilicus. You open the door to see a toppled over Exarch, covered in books. The Sight makes you giggle as he peers through the pages, unamused. 

"Must you yell? It echoes quite a bit in here." He sits up and goes about organizing the pages, you kneel down to help sort them.

"That was the _third_ time I called you! Whatever you were doing, it was quite the re-" You spot something interesting on his desk, an opened book with many folded corners. You go to grab it, the Exarch too late to stop you.

"Was this what you were reading?" You open up the pages, the Exarch climbing over pages to stop you. 

"W-Wait, please don't-" He snags on his robe and ends up falling on top of you, pinning you down. You both blush as red as rolanberries.

"W-While I like the assertiveness, _**G'raha,**_ this is not the time and place for it." 

He jumps off of you, covering his ears in embarrassment as he hides behind his desk. "M-My deepest apologies, I did not mean to...I really _did not_ mean to-" 

You hug him, silencing the poor man. "Mind telling me what this book was that you pinned me down for it?" You hold the book in front of him, your thumb on the page he had opened before. 

He grabs the book from your hands, closing it to show you the cover. It read "Heavensward". The name rang a bell from past visions. 

"I-I was reading of your adventures. Even with all that has happened, I still am fascinated by your heroics here and **then**. You have _always_ been my inspiration." He pets your hand, causing you to blush once again, his words too sweet to believe. You both sit quietly in the mess of pages, taking comfort in each other's presence until the sunless sea engulfed the sky, telling you it was time to leave. **This time.**

**Quest Complete!**

Reward

_Experience: ??? 2549 gil_

* * *

Your Reputation has increased to **Attracted**!

You have achieved an **Attracted** relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Szem Djenmai in the Temenos Rookery.

Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Katliss.

The following items may now be purchased from Katliss with Sandwich Tokens:

**Lord of the Crystarium Robe**

Body

**ITEM LEVEL 1**

All Classes 

Lv. 1

_Cannot equip gear to head, hands, or feet._

Condition 100%

Spiritbound 0%

Repair Level Weaver Lv.1

Materials Grade 1 Dark Matter

Quick Repair 0 gil

Convertible: N Projectable: Y Desynthesizable: N 

Shop Selling Price: None

Unsellable Market Prohibited

Cost: 20 **Sandwich Tokens**

**Stuffed Crystal Exarch**

_Tabletop_

Much like the real one, it will travel across realms to be by your side, although it will be by Feo Ul instead of the entire Crystal Tower. The cowl is removable.

Shop Selling Price: None

Desynthasizable: 420.00 (Goldsmith) _**But why would you?**_

_ Sells for 532 gil _

Cost: **5 Sandwich Tokens**


	3. Attracted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Reputation has increased to Attracted!
> 
> You have achieved an Attracted relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Szem Djenmai in the Temenos Rookery.
> 
> Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Katliss.
> 
> Must have at least one from each of the three following categories to complete quests.
> 
> Level 70+ Disciples of War or Magic  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Hand  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think I'm not a fangirl, but then I write stuff like this...oh well. /shrug 
> 
> At it again with the 3 am writing, this is bad for my health...but not my heart :D...
> 
> Just to clarify, "Seto" is not the Seto from the MSQ, it's paying homage to him because I liked him.

**A New Friend!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War or Magic_

A knock rouses you from your sleep. You open the door to find Szem Djenmai, one of the Zun who is an amaro tamer within the Crystarium. 

"Good morning Szem Djenmai, what can I do for you today?"

He gives you a small bow before speaking. "My apologies if I roused you from slumber, but I came with a request from the Rookery, if you have the time of course." 

You look down to see yourself in not-so Warrior of Darkness attire and smile nervously. "Let me change first, but I am happy to be of help!" 

He nods before you close the door, quickly changing into more fitting clothes with your sometimes tiring title. Now fitted like a hero, you head out, Szem Djenmai still waiting for you. You give him a nod as he leads the way to the Rookery, explaining the request as you two walk. 

"At first light today, we had taken some of the younger amaro on test flights, one, in particular, on his first. We had the unfortunate circumstance of a sin eater crossing their paths, spooking the little one, to the point of bucking off his rider! Unfortunately, he hasn't returned yet and we were hoping you could assist in our search. We have found many tracks to suggest he is still within Lakeland, but are still unable to find him." 

You take a moment to think it over as you round the corner to the Rookery. "What's his name?"

He stops for a moment to think. Unable to find an answer, he calls out to one of the other tamers. "Knem Cheleim-In! What was the name of the lost one from this morning?" 

The other Zun responds without taking his eyes off of the amaro he was watching. "Seto!"

The name surprises you, but you quickly mask it before speaking again. "I shall help you find little Seto then. Can you show me where he was when he flies away, as well as everywhere his tracks were spotted?" 

Szem Djenmai nods as he pulls out a map, which was marked with three x's, and points to the middle, between The Thirstless Shore and Laxan Loft. "This is about where he sent his rider flying, all the x's are where his tracks were spotted. I do hope you find him soon since sin eaters will be more active as the sun is now fully in the sky."

**"A New Friend!" accepted.**

He hands you the map, which you put on your waist for quick access. You nod at him before making your way to the nearest aetheryte, taking the point to the Tessellation into Lakeland.

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > **Venture to marked points for any clues. ?/3 

**- > **Follow the track of feathers. Defeat any sin eaters who appear in your path.

**"A New Friend!"** objective fulfilled!

After following the trail, you find yourself at the base of a cliffside. You look up and see where the bridge is broken connecting to Laxan Loft. You sound your whistle to summon your mount, flying up to see the small hideaway area. You scan the area when you hear a _"Kewh"_ from the very back. You set your sights on a small amaro attempting to hide behind a skinny tree. You dismount and walk over, holding the _**Zun-style amaro feed**_ in your hand, hoping to befriend the scared chick. The amaro sniffs the air, approaching you slowly. You kneel with the feed in your hand, the amaro inching closer. Soon, it's right before you, and takes a cautious bite. He flaps in glee and gobbles down the meal, you petting his head in comfort. Once finished, he nuzzles to you, loving the pets. 

"It's time to go home, Seto. Would you give me a ride?" Seto tilts his head at you and kewhs, offering its back to you. You hop on as he takes off, flying with good speed back to the Crystarium, the sun now setting. 

When you return to the Rookery, Seto right at your heels. Szem Djenmai waves at you, opening the gate into the amaro pen. "Thank you so much for your assistance! I hope it was not too hard a hunt?" 

Seto hides behind you, causing you to sigh. "The hunt, no. However, Seto has been very set on _not_ leaving my side since I found him." You walk behind Seto and push him into the pen, resulting in caw's in protest. "I said...it was time...to go **_home_**!" He flaps his wings, not wanting to leave your side. Szem Djenmai laughs at the display when someone calls out to you.

"He seems to _really_ like you, but everyone loves a hero." You see Skip waddle to you. "Allow me." 

Skip begins to converse with Seto, calming the smaller amaro. He waddles into the pen obediently, gate closing behind him. You pet Skip in thanks, receiving a _"Kewh"._ "Thank you Skip. What did you tell him?"

"I told him you would visit tomorrow then on occasion after that." You smile and pet him on the head once more before waving goodbye, Seto's _"Kewh"s_ loud enough for you to hear up until you make it to the markets. 

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 3_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**Armor Fit for a King (Or Amaro)!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Hand_

_"Kewh!"_ Seto tackles you as you enter the Rookery, laughing as you pet his head.

"There there boy, I'm here to work. I shall play with you later, ok?" He kewhs once more backing off, ruffling his feathers in response. 

You get to your feet, wiping off the grass on your clothes. You turn and walk towards Szem Djenmai and Knem Cheleim-In, who were talking among themselves while they waited for you. 

"Sorry for the wait. So what new item did you need assistance on? I heard it was for amaro?" 

Both Zun turn towards you and nod, Knem Cheleim-In speaking first. "Yes, we heard of a new item called "Barding" that is used in you and the Exarch's home. We were hoping to get your advice on to design and manufacture it to fit amaro?"

You laugh at the thought, surprising the two. You wipe the tears from your eyes before speaking again. 

"M-My apologies, I was just _not_ expecting that. They are used as decorative armor, though are sturdy enough to survive most battles. I would be glad to help, but what might be the reason this idea came to be?" 

The two Zun look at each other before Szem Djenmai answers. "With you now confirming the rumors, we were hoping it could help with better quality armor as well as an "advertisement" for the Crystarium. We are hoping to attract some of the new adventurers to make their homes here."

You nod, agreeing with the logic. An idea pops in your head, but it almost throws you into another fit of laughter. "I-If you're ok with it, I have the _perfect_ idea for the first amaro barding. It even uses the new Crystalite materials that the Crystalline Mean have just developed." 

Both Zun clap in excitement as they listen intently to your plans, you smirking as you plot the surprise.

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > **Speak with Szem Djenmai to finalize the design.

 **- > **Present a **Crystal Exarch Barding** to Szem Djenmai.

 **- > **Attempt to put **Crystal Exarch Barding** on Seto.

 **- > **Comfort Seto with /pet.

 **- > **Attempt to put **Crystal Exarch Barding** on Seto once more.

**"Armor Fit for a King (Or Amaro)!"** objective fulfilled!

You smile at the sight of Seto flapping his wings in the barding. The body comprised of a white and red design, the right wing covered in crystal plating, the left with black plating. The final piece was the Exarch's signature cowl covering Seto's eyes. Seeing as how it seems to be in place, you deem it a success, hearing Szem Djenmai clap behind you. 

" _Brilliant!_ It uses new materials from the Mean, promotes our amaro, _and_ pays homage to our leader. You have exceeded our expectations, no wonder you are the Warrior of Darkness!" You _/blush_ at the compliment, really only wanting to tease the Exarch, but obviously can't say that. 

"All that's left is to test its durability and I believe we will be good for mass production!"

"Then I have the perfect test." You see Szel Guanleu approach, another amaro tamer within the Rookery. "We are running low on the materials needed to make our feed. You could go with Seto, have him assist in combat, then help carry the load back. Though, I suppose you may need an escort..."

You smirk, your plan coming to fruition. "Please do not worry, for I have an _excellent_ candidate for the trip. I shall even go ask him tomorrow." 

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 1_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**Let's Go For A Test Trip!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Land_

After being led by a guard, you enter the Ocular, finding the Exarch nowhere in sight. " **G'raha!** Are you in?" 

"In here!" You hear him call from the Umbilicus, soon making your way over. You peak your head in, seeing him deep in paperwork, cowl down. Without pause, he addresses you. 

"What can I do you for today? I heard you acquired a lost amaro the other day, I thank you for that." 

You walk over to his desk, putting your hand over his current page. He looks up to you with an eyebrow raised. 

"I need you to escort me on a mission to test our new amaro barding."

He lets go of his quill in surprise, coughing into his hand as his cheeks turn red. "Y-You want _me_ to accompany **you?"**

You pout at him, his face soon matching the red of his eyes. "Since you couldn't come with me before, I thought this was a good time. Is that a no?" 

He covers his face as he makes a shooing motion. "A-Alright, just _please_ , stop with that expression." 

You instantly smile, walking around the table to give him a quick hug. "Thank you! I will meet you at the Tessellation in half a bell!"

You wave goodbye at the stunned man then make your way to the Rookery to prepare Seto for the trip.

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > **Speak with Szem Djenmai to about the trip.

**- > **Greet Seto with a /pet.

**- > **Attempt to put **Crystal Exarch Barding** on Seto.

**- > **Acquire bags and a picture for the feed materials from Szel Guanleu.

**- > **Wait for the Exarch at the Tessellation.

**"Let's Go For A Test Trip!"** objective fulfilled!

You see the Exarch walking towards you, now equipped with his sword and shield, but you frown that his cowl was back on his head. You wave to him, which he returns, but soon notices your expression as he gets closer. 

"Is something the matter?" 

You cross your arms as you look at him. "Your _cowl._ I very much like seeing your face, as I suspect your people would like as well." 

He puts his hands on his hips, thinking over your statement. "Although I appreciate your counsel, I am not quite used to having it off. It is almost a part of me, having not shown my face in over a century."

You sigh as you lead the way, Seto following you. "Very well, _for now,_ I will accept this. Come, we need to finish this before the day ends." 

He turns to follow you catching sight of Seto, blushing as he knows _full well_ who designed the barding.

**Complete the following:**

_- > Participate in the FATE _ ** Need To Feed **_and obtain proof of your deed to Szel Guanleu._ ** Sack of Special Grass **_is obtained by participating in the FATE._

He runs after you as you explain further details, Seto only being able to stay quiet for a short period. 

" _ **Kewh!"**_ You both turn to the distraught amaro, who makes his way to separate you. You giggle at the display of jealousy and pet the amaro's head, who coo's in delight. You glance over to see the Exarch's face change to a confused expression. 

"Sorry, this is Seto. He has been a _very_ clingy companion since I collected him the other day, will not leave my side for a _second_." 

**_FATE discovered nearby!_ **

He smiles at you in understanding as you reach your destination, just south of the main crossroads beyond the gate. You pull out the picture, seeing the heads of the plants just a yalm away.

_**FATE JOINED** _

Need To Feed 

Lv. 71 ??:??

_Although most sin eaters have disappeared along with the return of the night sky, many still roam the realm in search of their next meal. Collect the special grass before Seto and the Exarch perish at your slow abilities!_

You smile as you run towards it when you hear the screech of a sin eater from behind the trees. It ambushes you, but before it makes contact, the Exarch shields you. He looks at you in concern.

"Are you alright!?" You nod as you blush, now being the one saved. You hear Seto roar as he charges at the sin eater, pecking and scratching at it. The Exarch pushes the sin eater off, sending it flying backward. He stays between you and it.

"Go ahead and grab what you need, Seto and I shall protect you." 

You nod as you run to the nearest bush, grabbing as much grass as you could carry. As you move from bush to bush, sack in hand filling steadily, you look behind to see more sin eaters joining the fray, the Exarch and Seto holding their position. You go to the next bush when another adventurer appears, taking the materials from you. You glare at them as they shrug, making their way to the next one. After a few minutes, the sack is full, all present sin eaters vanquished. 

**Success!**

_Need to Feed_

?????? 142 103

With a full sack in hand, you walk over to the pair, who are both panting from the battle. You pet Seto on the head and give the Exarch a head pat as well, feeling his ears perk under the cowl. 

"Good job you two! Now, let's head back." 

You tie the sack onto Seto's back, making sure it's secure and centered before letting go. You pet Seto one more time before he begins to trot in front of you, happy at his job well done. As you are about to follow, you feel cold, hardend hand interlock fingers with your own. You blush as the Exarch walks side by side with you, both smiling as you hold hands all the way to the Rookery, none the wiser.

**Except for everyone, of course, minus naive Alphinaud.**

**Quest Complete!**

Reward _: 6_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

_You must complete the next quest before the next rank can be achieved. Please see Szem Djenmai in the Temenos Rookery for the next quest._

**Alone At Last!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War/Magic/Hand/Land_

"It seems the barding kept up well, only a few nicks here and there. I would call this a success! We shall start the process with the Mean right away!" Szem Djenmai and the rest of the amaro tamers are very excited by your return, both for the test and for the feed. He now turns his attention to the Exarch, giving him a bow.

" _My lord!_ We did not think you were the one the Warrior of Darkness mentioned for the trip, but considering the inspiration for the barding, do not call me that surprised. How do you like it, if I may ask?"

You turn to the Exarch, a smirk on your lips as you cross your arms. "Yes Exarch, _**how do you like it?** "_

He takes a step back in surprise, coughing to clear his through before speaking. "V-Very much. It seems to be of adequate build, no surprise with a certain individual behind the design. I am very pleased we have such an immediate use for the Crystalite. Please keep up the work." 

"We will not let you down my lord!" Szem Djenmai beams at the praise, turning to the others as they plan the next phase. 

You keep your smirk on the Exarch, who hides his face with his hand. Your "private moment" is soon interrupted by a certain amaro, who is in _dire_ need of pets, as he waddles between the two of you. 

You sigh, knowing full well he will not leave you alone until you finish. "Pray, give me a moment to take care of this one before we head back to the Ocular." The Exarch smiles at you then walks to a nearby wall, leaning against it as he waits. You turn your attention back to Seto, half annoyed he keeps interrupting your Exarch time.

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > **/pet Seto.

**- > **Remove **Battleworn** **Crystal Exarch Barding** from Seto.

**- > **Deliver **Battleworn** **Crystal Exarch Barding** to Szem Djenmai

**- > **/pet Seto to convince him to return to his pen.

**- > **/pet Seto once more, hoping it will work.

**"Alone At Last!"** objective fulfilled!

You sigh, _finally_ getting Seto to go back to his pen. The Exarch approaches you, patting your shoulder in condolences. You give him a tired smile before intertwining your fingers with his crystal ones, prompting a blush to rise. 

"Shall we head to the Ocular?" He nods, you taking the lead, unwilling to let go of his hand. Once reaching the open area of The Exedra, the Exarch speaks up, now looking around in slight worry.

"D-Do you not think it's time we let go? To hold hands in public is-" 

You stop to glare at the Exarch, who shuts his mouth promptly. "Either the cowl comes off or I shall hold your hands until the end of the day, your choice." 

The Exarch becomes flustered at the options, not actually wanting to let go of your hand. He tugs gently from your grasp, which you release reluctantly, as he takes off his cowl, revealing flushed cheeks and bent back ears, which pop up from the sweet release of their restraints. You nod, but before you can take more than a step, he slips his hand back into yours, causing you to turn to see him avoiding your gaze, his face scarlet red. You now blush, wanting _desperately_ just to kiss the man, but hold back the impulse. You turn towards the tower and begin to walk _quickly_ , tugging the Exarch along like a sack of popotoes.

The guards notice your approaching forms, forgoing the salute to prop the door open, lightly concerned about the dragged Exarch. Once you reach the Ocular, you swing your arm around, half tossing the Exarch in as you close the door with your back. The poor man stumbles slightly, the experience tiring him more than the earlier fight. 

"M-Mind telling me why you were in such a rush to return ba-" 

Once he regained footing, you wrap your arms around him, unable to hold back your impulse. He wiggles in your arms, unable to hug back or escape, you not knowing which it was, nor _caring_. 

"Just..let me _hug you._ " 

He finally pulls out his arms from your grasp and returns the embrace, your heart pounding at the action. You stand there for a good few minutes in silence, enjoying his smell of books and ink, the scent bringing back memories of long past adventures in the Source. 

The feeling of /pet interrupts your thoughts as you look to the Exarch in confusion. His face was already rolanberry red as he continued. 

"J-Just returning the sentiment..." 

You are about to question it when you remember petting his head before you headed back from Lakeland. Unable to hold back your desires, you grab his face and kiss him, the Exarch completely surprised by the action. When you release him, you could almost see a puff of smoke leave his head as he collapses to the floor, unable to handle the affections in his old man state. You attempt to shake him away, calling his name constantly, the man unwilling to rouse from his "slumber". You end up carrying him to the Umbilicus, propping him to sit in the chair, face lying against the desk. You make a mental note to make the man a proper bed before leaving, making sure to notify the guards outside not to disturb the Exarch.

**Quest Complete!**

Reward

_Experience: ??? 1964 gil_

* * *

Your Reputation has increased to **Doting**!

You have achieved a **Doting** relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Chessamile in the Spagrics.

Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Knem Cheleim-In. 

The following items may now be purchased from Knem Cheleim-In with Sandwich Tokens:

**Crystal Exarch Barding**

_Other_

A suit of amaro _or_ chocobo armor designed to resemble the Lord of the Crystarium. 

Shop Selling Price: None

_ Sells for 1 gil _

Cost: 8 **Sandwich Tokens**

**Crystarium Bed**

_Furnishing_

Although made with the idea of holding one person, if **two** were to _snuggle together_ , it would still be a comfy fit. Made similar to the bed the Warrior of Darkness has in their private dwelling, if only a _little_ smaller.

Shop Selling Price: None

Desynthasizable: 423.00 (Carpenter)

_ Sells for 1756 gil _

Cost: **16 Sandwich Tokens**

**Amaro Feathered Pillow**

_Furnishing_

A pillow made with loose amaro feathers. A perfect fit for any bed, but was made to accompany the Crystarium bed, because **every** bed needs extra pillows.

Desynthasizable: 423.00 (Weaver)

Shop Selling Price: None

_ Sells for 332 gil _

Cost: 8 **Sandwich Tokens**

_**You earn the achievement “Doki Doki”!** _

_**> **_Attain rank 6 relationship ( **doting** ) with the Crystal Exarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> popotoes = lalas 
> 
> Because who hasn't dragged around sacrificial Lala's to every rng based trail/raid? *cough* Copied factory *cough*


	4. Doting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Reputation has increased to Doting!
> 
> You have achieved a Doting relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Chessamile in the Spagrics.
> 
> Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Knem Cheleim-In.
> 
> Must have at least one from each of the three following categories to complete quests.
> 
> Level 70+ Disciples of War or Magic  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Hand  
> Level 70+ Disciples of The Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me a while but it is long to make up for it? xD I went a bit ham whenever I wasn't falling over asleep at my desk.

_**Please speak with Chessamile in the Spagrics to unlock the next line of people tribe quests.** _

**Fussy Old Man**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War/Magic/Hand/Land_

You’re on your way back to your room from “tucking in” the Exarch when Chessamil calls out to you. 

“You, hero! Did you just come from the Ocular?” 

You nod your head, her expression brightening as she motions you to come over. Puzzled, you walk into the Spagrics, vast materials, and other random items all around her.

“I would ask you a favor then, Warrior of Darkness. You see, since you brought back the Exarch, he has been very adamant of not letting any of our healers see him, let alone take _any_ medicines we concoct. We thought that perhaps if **you** help in the development and delivery, he would be more willing to partake?” 

Your eye twitches as you make a mental note to scold the old man before smiling at her.

“I would **_love_ **to be of assistance. What can I help with first?” 

She clasps her hands together, a smile on her face. 

“ _Excellent_! First, we will need ingredients! We have made a list of some items that have beneficial effects.” 

She hands over two sheets of paper, one with several items obtained by slaying beasts and magical creatures, and another for...

“Is the Crystalline Mean unable to help you with the Crystalite or Crystalite Blooms? Quite the name they choose for them though. ”

She lets out a sigh as she shakes her head. “Unfortunately no. Katliss informed me that the stores you and the other procured days before are already running low, and they need what little they have left to build upon the first release of the Rookery’s new product.”

  
You nod in understanding. “I suppose the new barding _does_ require quite a bit of Crystalite ingots. Very well, I’ll handle it.”

”Oh thank you so much! I shall await your return. Be sure to acquire whatever else you believe may be worth experimenting with as well! I am told you are quite the crafter.” You smile as you exchange farewells before leaving, now taking a closer look at the two lists in your hand as you walk.

**Quest Complete!**

_Experience: ??? 202 gil_

_You have now unlocked **It's Huntin' Time!** and_ **_Is This Edible...?_** _Please select between the lists, located in your **key items** , to begin._

**_Warning:_ ** _Both quests must be completed before the next quest can be unlocked._

* * *

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Land_

You take a look at the gathering list.

**Collect the following:**

**- > **Crystalite ?/50

**- > **Crystalite Blooms ?/50

**"Is This Edible...?"** accepted.

You switch to the hunt list, pulling out your map to mark locations.

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of War or Magic_

**Acquire the following:**

**- > **Cubus Flesh ?/20

**- > **Hydrozoan Umbrella ?/15

**- > **Vampire Vine Sap ?/10

**- > **Vampire Cup Vine ?/10

**"It's Huntin' Time!** **"** accepted!

Now marked, you take a moment to look at your map to determine your best route, settling for the Tempest first. You sprint to the nearest Aetheryte, grabbing an _Espresso con Panna_ from your pack and chugging it in preparation for the long night ahead of you. Once within the familiar watery depths, you blow a special whistle that summons your trusty mount, setting course for any items on your list within the area. You spy some blobs nearby and fly down, taking out the unsuspecting Cubus swiftly. You begin to chop it to bits, the jello-like texture making you want to throw up. Once you meet your quota, you continue your search for the Hydrozoan, eventually making your way into the far north. Disgust fills you at the sound you hear, your desire to be quick ever stronger. You slowly approach it and strike it down with ease, cutting off its tentacles for the needed body. You do this fourteen more times, wiping your brow as you finish your work. You pull out your list to confirm all hunting was complete for the area as you put the last of the Hydrozoan Umbrella into your bag. Your bag now full, you head back the Crystarium, handing it off to Chessamile, who is very pleased with your quick progress. 

"I shall continue tomorrow after a quick rest." She waves you goodbye as you head to the Pendants. As you open the door, you slowly climb into bed, falling asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

You wake up at first light, stretching as you prepare for the rest of your hunting. You open both your lists, deciding to head to Rak'tika first. As you open the door to leave, you are surprised to see an _awake_ Exarch, cowl on and hand poised to knock.

"My my, seems like sleepy kitty is _finally_ awake. Although I would _love_ some alone time with you, I have errands to do." You give him a quick peck on the cheek as you walk past him, the Exarch taking a moment _too late_ to react. 

"Did...did you just call me a **kitty**!? Do you ev- _HEY_!" You smile and wave as you round the corner, making your connection to the Slitherbough Aetheryte and disappearing before he could catch up. He sighs as he rubs his cheek, blush hidden as he smiles the whole way back to the tower.

You open your eyes to see the content faces of the Blessed, who continue to complete their daily tasks, not noticing your presence. The sound of Runar and Y'stola talking grabs your attention, deciding to take a quick detour to speak with them.

"Such a wonderful _couple_ you two make!" The sound of your voice interrupts their conversation, Runar blushing as he attempts to form a rebuttal, and a silent, smiling Y'stola as she walks towards you.

"'Tis good to see you in such high spirits, though I gather you are not here for a mere visit. Anything I could assist with?" 

You shake your head. "Probably not, I'm just here to grab some items for a new medicine for the Exarch and heard you two talking. I thought I would say hi before I go off again, considering Alisaie would _not_ let me hear the end of it last time I did that to her." 

Y'stola laughs as she waves you to follow. "Come, mayhap we already have some of the items you require within our stores. Runar, would you mind taking care of that other matter while I assist our friend?" 

Runar stops being a bumbling idiot and bows to her, making his way across the settlement to complete the task. You laugh softly once he was out of earshot.

"I know you are not a fool. Runar cares about you, much unlike the _last_ that approached you. What was his name again...?" She gives you a side glance before you both burst into laughter at the memory.

"Yes, _little sun._ 'Twould be a miracle for a bigger fool than he to exist. Runar is... _important_ , but with how I am, I do not think it best to do more." She pushes open the doors to reveal loads of boxes, much more plentiful than the last you remember. 

"It appears you have all been busy."

She nods as she leads you towards the back, the smell of fodder filling your senses. "That we have. With the return of the night sky and the lower number of sin eaters, many traders now visit the settlement. It was a hard change at first, but it has brought a better life to the Blessed. In fact, one of those traders happens to be someone you may be familiar with. Cassard is his name, and he has been trading in the stead for the Crystarium." 

Your eyes widen at the thought as you approach a couple of large crates, a soft glow coming from them. Y'stola kneels before them and opens one, revealing a plethora of Crystalite Blooms. "I've been told you were the one to ascertain these "Crystalite Blooms", as they called it, and their importance? Judging from your expression, they appear to be one of the things on your list." 

You let out a nervous laugh. "That could be correct, among other items."

She gets back on her feet and moves to the side as she brushes off the dirt from her outfit. "Well go ahead, grab what you need. If I can help with your task for even a bit, then I would be very happy. What else might you be looking for?" 

You shake your head, waving your hands in front of you. "No no, I can't just _take_ _these_ Y'stola. They are your trade, I can always go get-" 

She points at you, finger right up in your face. "There is no use trying to argue. You may as well concede and allow me to assist you. You _always_ try and do things on your own, but this time, however, I would be **delighted** to help you, let alone the Blessed who would be **thrilled** to help the Warrior of Darkness in their time of need." 

You stare at her for a second longer before sighing, your expression softening to a smile. "Very well, I shall take you up on your offer." 

She brings her hand down and nods. "Good, now tell me what else you are looking for and if it's here, we can get it for you." 

You reach into your bag for the hunt list, handing it to her. She grabs it then ponders for a moment, muttering softly to herself as she goes around opening and closing various crates. While she does that, you begin filling the bag, _carefully_ , with the Crystalite Blooms.

"May hap they are...no. Or maybe this one..? mm, not again. Perhaps...Ah-ha!" 

Her change in tone peaks your attention, turning to see her reach into the open crate, pulling out enough Vampire Vine Sap and Vampire Cup Vine to fit your quota. She motions you to approach her. "Come on then, I believe you would rather I put them in your bag compared to tossing them at you." 

You sigh as you quickly grab the rest of the needed blooms, now making your way to your feet and other to Y'stola, opening the bag for her. She begins putting the materials inside, slowly filling the bag to the brim, her putting in more than you _actually_ need. You tie the bag closed, making sure it was secure. Once done, you toss it over your back, turning to face her.

"Thank you so much Y'stola, you have _really_ cut down my workload. Depending on the time, I may be able to acquire the rest before night!" She walks in front of you, leading the way back to the aetheryte.

"You are most welcome. Always know I will help you no matter what. On another subject, do know that I approve of your current conquest." 

You choke on your breath at the sudden subject change, coughing to clear your throat as she laughs softly at you. "E-Excuse me, **_conquest!?_** I think not, but I _suppose_ , I appreciate your support nonetheless."

She shrugs at you as you reach your destination. You put your hand on it, finding your connection back to the Crystarium. You turn to her and smile. "I shall see you later."

She nods as you blink away, Runar coming towards her from the outside. "Master Matoya!" She turns and smiles, but her friend's words ring in her mind, which causes her expression to falter _slightly_ as Runar got closer. 

* * *

You drop off the full bag at the Spayrics, leaving a note for the absent Chessamile. You take a look at your lists to decide where to go when you see someone familiar walking from the Ocular. 

“Thancred!” The grumpy man looks towards the sound of your voice, waving as he walks over. 

“Ryne not with you today?” 

He shakes his head as he passes the open entryway into the Sparyics. “No, she is with Urianger talking about books. What are you up to?” 

You pat the full bag next to you. “Killing things, taking their body parts to make medicine, same old beginner adventurer stuff. Have to go get some more Crystalite though, _everyone’s_ almost out.” 

He raises an eyebrow, slightly surprised. “Being as how much we brought back, I would have assumed they ate the rocks rather than crafted with them.”

You let out a small laugh. “Just a lot of moving parts, that’s all. Though this time around, it’ll be used for potions, so I suppose they really are eating them.” An idea pops into your head, resulting in a small smirk towards his direction, which caused him to take a step back. 

“I do _not_ like that expression. What am I in for?” 

You put a hand on his shoulder and smile innocently. “Come be my bodyguard while I gather Crystalite or I’ll tell Ryne all about that one time you got so drunk you almo-“ 

“ **Ok** got it! Seven hells, no need for blackmail.” He interrupts you with slight desperation, though you only did it to tease the “ _young father_ ”. 

“Perfect! I want to get this done as soon as possible, let’s go!” You race off, Thancred on your heels until you make it to the Aetheryte, hand on it as you smirk towards him. “Don’t be too slow!” You blink out of sight, much to his dismay as he hurries to the Amaro Launch to catch up. 

**Complete the Following Objectives:**

**- > Wait for The _Slow_ Thancred at the entrance to Malikah's Well.**

After taking the teleport to The Inn at Journey's Head, you're greeted by a surprised Alphinaud.

"What are you doing here with... _tools_? Going to gather I take it?" You nod your head, noticing Alisaie too distracted with her porxie behind him. 

"Yup, got things to farm today. I will talk to you later, bye!" You quickly blow your whistle, summoning your mount, and make a hasty retreat, not wanting to have Alisaie complain about not asking her to come with like last time. Aliphnaud just shakes his head at your escaping form, Alisaie slapping him on the back.

"What are you looking at brother? Is the heat getting to you?" 

He shakes his head. "No, just watched our friend run away, most likely to avoid conflict. Wish I could." He smirks but quickly frowns as Alisaie grabs him by the collar, her expression ready to pummel him. "I-I kid, 'twas a _joke_!" 

After a few moments, she releases him and goes back to her business, Alphinaud taking a sigh of relief before following her. 

You soon reach Malikah's Well, Thancred nowhere in sight. You dismount and pet your steed before dismissing them, no longer needed. You decide to snack on some _Konpeito_ while you wait, the small candies very easy to hide away in your pack.

**Wait for The _Slow_ Thancred at Entrance to Malikah's Well.**

**- > Avoid getting hit.**

You soon hear the flapping of wings and something... _ **falling!?**_ You look up to see a foot headed right towards you, which you dodge with ease, a sand cloud exploding from where you just stood. You cross your arms in annoyance.

"Really Thancred? You're supposed to be _protecting_ me, not trying to **knock** me out.

**Avoid getting hit.**

"What can I say? Danger follows you, oh _Warrior of Darkness._ Now, shall we go?" 

You stifle a chuckle before following your companion into the well, making sure to stay relatively close in case something tries to eat you.

**- > Venture deep within Malikah's Well to find Crystalite vein.**

After quite a few close calls, you see the shine of Crystalite on a nearby wall. As you run towards it, you hear Thancred running after you. " **Wait!** There might be-" Soon, rocks turn into a Forgiven Indecency, which Thancred leaps forward to block its first swing.

**Venture deep within Malikah's Well to find Crystalite vein.**

"Better hurry and get what you need, I can only do so much without cartridges." 

**- > Gather ?/50 Crystalite before more Forgiven Indecency Rebuild.**

You make quick work of the node, chucking all your spoils into the empty sack. You almost finish filling it when you hear an odd... _ **tink!!!!**_ Chucking the last of it into your sack, you bring to sprint. 

**Gather 50/50 Crystalite before more Forgiven Indecency Rebuild.**

"Thancred! _**RUN!!!"**_

**- > Run from the Greater Armadillo that you pissed off.**

He turns his head towards you in confusion when his eyes widen. " _ **Oh, seven hells**_!" You and Thancred run for the exit of the cave for your lives, you clutching the full sack of Crystalite, The Greater Armadillo right at your heels.

"Can't you run any faster!? We're about to be _flattened!"_ You begin to sprint, looking over your shoulder to see Thancred and the boss _less than a yalm away!!!_

“Well, I did _not_ think such an experienced gatherer would mistake this guy's shell for a rock and **piss it off**!”

You soon see the entrance insight and dive out, The Greater Armadillo getting stopped by the entryway. It growls at you once more before going back to his sleepy time spot, having now forced out the intruders. You both try and catch your breath but burst out laughing after a few moments. Thancred proceeds to dust himself off, both of you covered in sand from your landing.

**Run from the Greater Armadillo that you pissed off.**

“When’s the last time we had to run for our lives like that?” 

You do the same, taking the moment to think the question over. “Perhaps when you tried and _failed_ to attract the fairer sex while having one too many cups? If I remember correctly, it _did_ result in a pissed off partner and me carrying your drunk butt out of the tavern at full speed. I couldn't return to that tavern for a _full_ summer, and they _still_ remembered the incident, luckily not the part with **me** though.” 

He feigns ignorance, you shaking your head as you check your sack. "I remember no such thing!"

"Well, 'tis no surprise considering how much you _drank_. **Anyways** , I shall be heading back to deliver this. Thanks for coming to help Thancred, I appreciate it."

You toss the sack on your shoulder before blowing your whistle, your mount appearing to take you back to the Inn. Thancred gives you a short wave.

"I will always help you, dear friend. I will see you later, but good luck with your endeavors." You tilt your head in confusion when Thancred laughs before clarifying.

"I am sure the _Crystal Exarch_ will be most blessed when he hears you're doing so much to help him." You blush as you go to smack the man, who steps out of range, smirk still firm. You glare as he leaves, most likely off to pick up Ryne. 

**Quest Complete!**

_**"Is This Edible...?**_ complete.

Reward _: 3_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations _

_**Quest Complete!** _

_**"It's Huntin' Time!"**_ complete.

Reward _: 3_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

**Tink, Tink, Make The Thing!**

_Required Class/Job: Level 70 Disciples of The Hand_

Now back in the Sparyics, Chessamile is now holding your hand, with an odd _glint_ in her eye. "Oh Warrior of Darkness! You are _truly_ a hero! Now, all we need to do is make the potions." 

You give her a hero smile, but inside are a little freaked out at the enthusiasm. She leads you to deeper into the Sparyics, the materials you've collected as well as an assortment of others. "Please use anything we have here to do your trials! We have quite a stock of other materials as well as what you brought back! While you were gone, I wrote down all the failed trials so far so I hope these will help you." 

You take the small stack of papers, looking through them for any clues. As you look, Chessamile gives you a small wave before leaving you to your devices.

**Complete each of the following:**

**- > Create different concoctions that could help the Crystal Exarch. ?/?**

**- > Attempt to Craft HQ Exarch Elixir.**

You scratch your head as you fail to complete the craft, if only by a hair. “Maybe a different food would give a boost...” You let out a sigh as you hear the *ding* of a craft being completed. You turn to see another adventurer, very excited by their accomplishment, a shiny Exarch Elixir in hand. You walk over and tap them on the shoulder, causing them to look up at you in question.

“Excuse me? If it’s not too much trouble, would you mind telling me your rotation? I’m having trouble finishing it out.” 

Their expression softens as they pat the spot next to them. “Come here, I’ll show you.” 

You beam and you plop yourself down, the two of you excited with sharing information. After a few more errors, your efforts bring fruit. 

**Attempt to Craft Exarch Elixir.**

You give the adventurer a small hug before you both say your farewells, them most likely off to the final quest. With your new rotation in hand, you go about the next set of tests, hopefully with more ease this time.

**- > Attempt to Craft ??? Potion. **

Your current ingredients don’t seem to be working so you go to the nearby shelf, looking for something different. Eventually, you see something of interest and pick it up. After a quick inspection and sniff, your lips curl in glee. 

“Well well, did **not** expect to find _Galicatnip_ here in the First but mayhap it’ll give a certain **kit** his step back.” 

Happy with your find, you go back to your crafting station, rolling your sleeves before going back to it.

**Attempt to Craft Catnip Potion.**

**- > ???**

You stare confused at the two bottles in front of you, one purple and one clear. Although _should_ have used the **exact** same ingredients, you double-check to make sure of that fact. You groan when you notice that some petals from the nearby trees had fallen into one of your test bottles before you finished it.

**Accidentally make Petal Concoction**

Although an accident, you decide to take it with you anyways. You sigh as you pack the three bottles, carefully corking and tying them to your waist. Once secured, you make your way to the Ocular. 

“Time for the _real_ test... I hope they work...”

_**Quest Complete!** _

Reward _: 3_ _Sandwich Token_

_Experience: ??? 606 gil 60 **Exarch** Relations_

* * *

_You must complete the next quest before the next rank can be achieved. Please see Crystarium Gatekeep at the Dossal Gate for the next quest._

_**Required Class/Job:** _ _Level 70 Disciples of War/Magic/Hand/Land_

"Do you have business with the Crystal Exarch? Just say the word, and I would be happy to escort you to the Ocular." You nod then are lead inside.

**"Trial and...Error?" accepted!**

The doors to the Ocular open to reveal a surprised Exarch and an infuriated Lyna.

“Ah hello, my friend! What brings you he-“

You glare at him, his ears pin back in slight fear by the glint in your eye. 

“Chessamile has informed me you have not partaken in any medicines or the care of healers. Mind telling me why?” 

He looks down and fidgets when Lyna lets out a sigh. 

“I did warn you that they would find out, my lord. Did you think yourself smart to avoid such necessary treatments, much less that they would not _eventually_ become involved?” 

The Exarch’s head snaps up, unable to form an actual sentence. “W-Well you see, I-I...um...”

Lyna gives you a knowing glance before saluting the Exarch and making a prompt exit, leaving you alone. Once you hear the doors close, you advance towards the Exarch, who, not surprised, walks backward, in fear of your wrath. His back soon hits the wall and closes his eyes, ready for a slap, when you put a cold, blue potion to his face. The sensation makes his eyes pop open, taking a glance at it. He takes it from your hand then examines it, keeping an eye on your expression.

“T-This is?” 

You cross your arms, a slightly angered expression staying on your face. “Drink it, _all_ , and **do not** think you can refuse.” 

“V-Very well then.” 

He pulls off the cork then sniffs it before cautiously downing the whole thing. Now an empty bottle, he hands it back to you, which you take right before he begins to stagger slightly. You lean forward to hold him as he braces against the wall, one hand on it and one on his head.

“Are you alright?!”

Full of worry, it’s soon dispelled by the Exarch letting out the most cat-like yawn you have ever heard, from a miqo'te at least. You let out a sigh of relief before he attempts to speak, slightly slurring as his voice portrays his sleepiness.

“I am okaaay, just overcome...with...a strong _droooowsiness_....was that suppose to....happen?”

You shake your head, taking a second to think it over as you speak.

“No, actually, it was _supposed_ to make you energized. I know for a fact that people of similar races have that effect with similar concoctions, but you had the complete **opposite** reaction. Do you usually get sleepy with Gaelicatnip?“

He tries to answer but is interrupted by another long yawn. “I do not-* **yawn** * I do not know, but I have never had that herb before. Perhaps my current situation is a faaactor? My apologies, I do not think...I can fight...it...much longer...” 

His eyes begin to flutter shut as he sinks to the ground slowly, many thanks to your support. You lay his against the wall, his head dipping without support. Not wanting him to hurt his neck or fall over, you think over some options on what to do next.

**Choose one of the following choices:**

-> Try and reposition him.

-> Put a pillow behind his head. (Requires **Amaro Feathered Pillow** )

**Try and reposition him.**

You try and shift him differently against the wall, but he eventually ends up laying his head on your shoulder. You blush at the feel of his hair against your skin, the smell of books and just... _him_ fill your senses. Not wanting to wake him, you let him be, eventually falling asleep yourself as the long day finally hits you.

**Put a pillow behind his head. (Requires Amaro Feathered Pillow)**

You remember about the pillow in your pack, thinking about where he could lay down. Once you find the pillow, you take a moment to look at his sleeping expression when a thought crosses your mind, causing a blush to rise on your face. You place the pillow onto your lap, laying the sleeping man lay his head against it. His expression softens, seeming very much at peace. You smile and softly run your fingers through his hair, the feel of it comforting you. You soon fall asleep yourself, the long day finally hitting you.

* * *

You soon wake up to the feel of something, rather _someone_ moving. You slowly open your eyes to see a sleepy Exarch, who rubs his eyes as he lets out a yawn. He looks to you, taking a few moments to realize what had happened. His face turns rolanberry red as he jumps away from you, much to your dismay. 

"M-My deepest apologies! I did not mean to...W-What I mean was..." 

You laugh as you put your hand over his, giving him a soft smile. "It's alright Exarch, 'twas an unexpected reaction, and I myself needed some rest. I would say it was a win either way. Please don't be upset, I rather enjoyed it. Now then, next test?" 

He keeps his head down but nods, looking up in time to see you untie the clear bottle from your belt and handing it to him. He takes it, opening it carefully then drinks it slowly, making sure it's empty before hanging it back. Although no immediate effect, you notice his face begins to turn red, but not in the way it was before. He looks up at you with a... _different_ expression. You slowly move back as he advances towards you, eventually ending up between him and the wall. 

"E-Exarch? Is something the mat-"

He slams his hand against the wall, interrupting your train of thought _completely_ , while also boxing you in. You shut your mouth, the low growl in his voice causing you to blush. " _G'raha Tia_...." 

Being both confused and flustered, you aren't able to process what he said. "E-Excuse me?"

He looks at you, a mere ilm between your faces, as he raises his crystal hand to your face, cradling it. The gesture causes you to look at him, your eyes unable to tear from his red ones once locked on. The cold touch of his fingers barely cools the burning blush of your face as he speaks once more. "Call me G'raha Tia, as you used to... _before_. Even If I am the Crystal Exarch to everyone else, I wish to be yours. Thus, I wish you to speak _only_ my real name from now on."

Before you could answer, he closes the gap to kiss you, your heart about to leap out of your chest at the development. Once he pulls away, he smiles at you in a way that almost makes **you** faint. Already _overloaded_ by the sheer sudden affections, his expression changes to one of confusion as he takes a step back.

"W-What happened? I drank the potion and..." If his face could be any redder, it was now, though his normal blush this time. "I-I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me!" 

You take a moment to catch your breath, burying your face into your hands as you slide to the ground. "A-Are you sure you're sorry? You really did _not_ seem so when you were doing it." 

You look up to see the flustered man, most likely conflicted over how to express himself again. The sight sobers you slightly, rising to your feet as you reach for the purple bottle, not wanting an answer right now. "Now, if you really feel that bad, go ahead and take the last one. _Hopefully,_ this one works."

His expression drops at the sound of your disdain but nods as he takes it from you, the detached cork coming out with a loud *pop*. Much like the first, he downs it quickly, handing you the now empty container. After a few moments, you notice no obvious changes, except a softer expression on his face. 

"How...How do you feel?"

He looks up to you and smiles, joy filling your heart as he confirms your suspicions. "I feel I have more...energy. The weight I have felt from my extensive trips feels... _lighter_."

"Oh, this is great news! Now, all we need to do is have some field tests to see if it will help with your endurance for adventures as well!" 

His ears perk at your statement, eyes widening. "A-Adventure? I beg your par-?"

You give him a firm hug, too happy to care about earlier, much less the confused man in your arms. "I'm _so_ happy that the experiments worked. We can finally have that adventure we talked about."

You attempt to step away but his arms wrap around you, keeping you in place, but far enough for him to look at you before speaking again. "I-It's alright, though an adventure? You truly mean that?" 

"I do! There are _many_ places I have seen on my trips out that I have taken mental notes on that we could go to. When you are available, of course..." 

He gives you a peck on the cheek, his lips forming a very happy smile as you blush at the gesture. "I would be honored to go anywhere with you, **_especially_ **an adventure." 

**Quest Complete!**

Reward

_Experience: ??? 1878 gil_

* * *

Your Reputation has increased to **Conviction**!

You have achieved a **Conviction** relationship with the Crystal Exarch. Crystarium people tribe quests are now available from Moren in the Cabinet of Curiosity.

Furthermore, you may now purchase wares from Chessamile.

The following items may now be purchased from Chessamile with Sandwich Tokens:

**Sleepy Time Exarch Elixer (3)**

_Medicine_

**Effects:** _Puts the Crystal Exarch to sleep for a period of time._

When testing it, all seemed to be energized when consumed. Unfortunately, it had the _**complete**_ _ **opposite**_ effect on the Crystal Exarch, sending the man into a deep sleep. Lyna was very intrigued to obtain some for when the Exarch refuses to rest.

**Duration** : 60m

*Use of this concoction more than once a day may increase the chances of side effects and diminished effects.

Shop Selling Price: None

_ Sells for 197 gil Unsellable_

Cost: 1 **Sandwich Tokens**

**"Truth Comes Out" Catnip Potion (3)**

_Medicine_

**Effects:** _The Exarch's hidden affections for the Warrior of Darkness come to light._

Although producing a boost in activity for Mystel and Hrothgar, it seems to prompt a rather... _affectionate_ response from the usually reserved Crystal Exarch.

**Duration** : 10m

*Use of this concoction more than once a day may increase the chances of side effects and diminished effects.

Shop Selling Price: None

_ Sells for 197 gil Unsellable _

Cost: 2 **Sandwich Tokens**

**Petal Concoction**

_Medicine_

**Effects:** _Helps the Exarch recover from extensive periods away from the Crystal Tower._

A very happy accident that produced a positive result in the direction the Warrior of Darkness actually intended. More research is needed to determine if it has any effect on the weariness of the Crystal Exarch when he ventures out as well.

*Use of this concoction more than three times a day may increase the chances of side effects and diminished effects.

Shop Selling Price: None

_ Sells for 197 gil Unsellable _

Cost: 1 **Sandwich Tokens**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped y'all liked it! Took me a while to make time to write this in its entirety with some work stuff comin' up and eating my time and energy xD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest :)


End file.
